


All You Never Say

by JessieRomanova13



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieRomanova13/pseuds/JessieRomanova13
Summary: When true love knocks on your door, do you open it? Even if that means turning your whole life upside down and probably loosing the one person you love the most in this whole world?Thor had it all figured out, he had it all, a degree, a nice (most of the times) family, a good job at STARK Industries and the best friend he could ever ask for.....But one night everything changed, one night he changed, and it's up to him to do something about it or not.Thor would do, literally, anything to go the way it was before, before that night, before that call, before her. But there's no turning back now, he has to make a choice.....to keep his best friend and don't say anything or to speak and maybe loose her forever.





	1. Chapter 1

9:30 A.M.  
New York  
May, 2018

Ring, ring, ring, ring...  
The phone keep buzzing on the night table to the empty bed, already made.  
The white walls bedroom was covered with the morning sun of May, finally spring was here.  
It could be felt on the weather, today a t-shirt and a jacket would be enough.

Yeah? - The tall blonde, muscular boy answer the phone, that's our protagonist, Thor Odinson, the oldest of the Odisons, still with the tooth brush on his mouth. - Yeah, yeah, Maria, I'm on my way, I am. Ok.

\- One day you're going to get fired, blondie - A beautiful biracial, brunette said while laying on his well made bed, wearing a t-shirt that had written "The Valkyries" on it. That's Valkyrie, most known as Val, Thor's best friend, and our other protagonist.

\- Did you just came back? - He asked putting on his glasses and a jacket.

\- Tough night, Loki came over - and Val worked at a club in the center of New York, she was the manager but she loved to be around, The Valkyries was her little baby.

\- God, what did he did this time? - Thor asked looking at the mirror - You know what? I don't want to know, it's too soon to be sorry - Loki Odinson, the youngest of the Odinsons was, what Val called a "chaotic pansexual mess" and she was completely right about it. Ever since he discovered he was adopted he start clubbing more and more, after the family intervention thing had got way better though, Loki was just out on weekends, but still, it was a mess whenever he went to Val's club. Thor did love him but, he was tired of having to apologize to Val every week after his weekly disaster.

She just laughed walking towards Thor - It wasn't nearly as bad as last week, I actually think he's getting better - she said while fixing Thor's t-shirt.

\- He's still Loki, give him time to burn the place down in one of his "accidents". - Thor said looking down at his best friend.

\- Come on, blondie, you know what happened to him.... Coming out and realizing he's adopted on the same month? I'm surprised he didn't fly to England and destroyed the whole dam place - Thor just agreed in silence, Val had been by both of them through the best and worst times since she could remember. She knew Thor was the only reason that kept Loki in America after Frigga, their mother died last year, it had been a really tough year for both brothers and since Loki found out he was adopted the relationship with Odin, their father, turned to be even worst than it had always been. - Thor, it's Loki who we are talking about ok? He's been through a lot this past year, give him a break.

\- Yeah, ok,.... I'M LATE! - Thor said running out of the bedroom to the apartment door.

\- Remember tonight it's lady's night at Valkyries! - She said walking to her room to finally rest a bit. Thor didn't said anything, he just ran, he was late to his job, he never was late, Maria his boss was going to be pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

STARK Industries Headquarters  
10:30 A.M.  
New York  
May, 2018

\- You're late! - and A voice made Thor rise his face up to the front, instead of his phone. 

\- Yeah, I'm sorry, I got caught up in......something. Is she here already? - Both Thor and Sharon walked to the nearest elevator. 

\- You're lucky she's taking Fury's coffee right now - Sharon and Thor had been work colleagues since the internship, where they both met. She was always stressed about getting to work in time and Thor....well, he was more "relaxed" as he use to describe himself. 

\- Yeah, Fury's, sure - Thor jokingly teased looking at her, standing there like a robot. He really liked Sharon, but she was so....robotic, always doing everything right.….it was tiring at times. 

\- Not in the work place, Odinson - She stated getting out of the elevator once they reach the floor of their destination. 

\- Not in the work place, not at breaks, you're always busy to hang out.... When would I mess with you Shar? - He followed her to a big room with a big screen in the front wall and all the walls made of cristal. 

\- Simple, you don't. 

\- Oh, come on....You're basically living everyone's dream here, you're dating the boss! - Thor mentioned exited, leaving his jacket and bag pack on a chair new the screen, where Sharon had seated down. 

\- Could you keep your voice down! Oh my God... - Sharon was what you'd call the professional at the work place, no personal issues, the first one in line, always, no skipping days.... But one year ago, in one of those late night working of Thor, he had walk into Sharon and their boss sharing a wine bottle in the floor, shoeless and laughing, their boss obviously didn't know, and that's how Sharon wanted to keep it, not because they were both women, she made it clear, but because Maria was her superior and we didn't want Fury having the wrong impression, and more with Sharon's plan for the future....

\- I'm just saying....You could get some advantage from that, you know? - Thor said cleaning his black glasses with his white shirt. 

\- You know I'm nit that kind of person,Thor.

\- Yeah, I also know Rumlow is after the CEO position and Fury haven't seen anything of you in the past three months. 

\- You think Rumlow worries me? Please, I could destroy every single opportunity he has to get that position.... - Sharon said while fixing some papers on the main table. 

\- But you won't? - Thor asked walking next to her

\- I'm a fair player, Odinson, and besides, a little competition never hurt anyone... The fact that you haven't seen me doing anything here, doesn't mean Fury hasn't - She said smiling, this is what Thor loved about working with Sharon. She took no shit from anyone, when she started here, most of them were boys and as usually, they all didn't expect much from her besides of being cute, she ended up running all of them out and now was Maria's second hand in command. Not that she didn't deserved it, as said before, it's almost as if she didn't had a personal life as much time she spent here. She worked her ass off to be where she was. 

\- Are you two done or you want me to wait outside until you finish your chat? - Said Maria holding some papers on her left hand and a coffee on her right. Both Thor and Sharon didn't said anything and moved to sit down on their places, the two chairs next to big screen on the wall. - Please, follow me - She said to some men behind her who seem to be really important by the way they dressed. 

The reunion started, this morning the issue was Tony Stark, the owner of the business not agreeing on the little letter on the contract with Pym Industries. They had been competing for lead the market of technology since before Thor had even been born, in Thor's opinion, what Mr. Stark had brought to the world was way more important than what Pym has ever done, all the molecule changes and all the research was nice but really no use for every day life, meanwhile STARK technology was used on schools, trains, subs.... Basically these days, you would do anything ordinary without a Stark Industries object. 

The reunion went on for another two hours, and as before, they didn't came to an agreement, Maria was obviously stressed so she left to her office and asked to not be disturbed. 

\- Are you coming tonight? - Thor asked after a minute of no talking in the cafeteria. 

\- Where? - Sharon asked taking a sip of her coffee. 

\- Valkyrie's, today is ladies night or something like that and Val invited me. 

\- I'm pretty sure that by telling you that she meant bring a nice girl not your panromantic coworker who has no social life. 

\- Oh, come on, now you're being too tough on yourself... You have a social life, pretty boring one, but you have one. 

\- Shut up! - She laughed. They were nothing alike but they got along so good somehow. - Maria does need a night out though, Pym is killing her. 

\- I really don't understand what's the point of even have any relation with those people, they're the enemy aren't them? Why are we trying to make deals here? 

\- See, that's why you're the social media head and I'm the personal representative, you don't get people. 

\- Of course, and the girl who doesn't have a social life does, right? 

-Oh, shut up. It's all for Tony, they're the enemy? Yeah, but they also have some pretty amazing tech that we could use. Once all this contract issue is done with, you'll see the big we get, worldwide. 

\- If you say so.... 

\- OH! Talking about all of this! Follow me, I have to tell you something. - Said Sharon starting to walk out of the place. 

\- Can't you tell me here? - Thor whined. 

\- It's not something official, so no, now, walk. - Sharon said and Thor followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor followed Sharon outside the cafeteria, took two elevators and they were on the rooftop of the building.

\- Was it necessary go all this way up?? - Thor said out of breath

\- You know, for been such a muscular guy, you're not athletic at all... - Said the blonde girl teasing him.

\- What did you want?

\- You know that Tech Supervisor position you wanted so bad a month ago, when Smith left? - Sharon asked, looking at him. Thor affirm - Well, Cornwell took it.

\- What?! - He said surprised - That's why you took me all the way here?

\- No, that's the bad news.... That could turn into be good....

\- How? Did Cornwell died? - He joked, Sharon just started at him - It's a joke, God y need to go out more.

Dismissing what he just said Sharon kept on talking, walking to the end of the rooftop - Well, none of this is official ok? I can't promise you this will happen.... But....I heard Fury over the phone with Stark and they're planning on getting the big guns out in a few weeks.... - Thor kept just staring at her - In a few weeks STARK Industries is going to pull everything we have to convince Pym that they should join us, that includes Hank and Tony will be in the reunion too.

\- Ok, I'm glad to hear that but....what does that have to do with me?

\- As I heard, Tony Stark want it to be you who does the presentation.

\- WHAT?!

\- I know, it's amazing isn't it? You could get way more than a tech supervisor position if you get Stark a deal.

\- Are you kidding me?! I'm not ready for that! - Thor started to freak out - I just been here over a few years, I...I can't even scream at people, how am I going to...

\- Ok, ok, hey! - Sharon calmed him down - Thor, you're one of the smartest men I've ever met, and believe me, I worked with some pretty brilliant dudes....And you're smarter than all of them together, besides, you've been loving STARK Industries since always, there's no one who knows more about this business or Tony Stark than you, nerd ass blonde! Believe in yourself for once, boy! You're perfect for this.

\- Yeah... But that's Pym Industries, we're not talk about some random business, this is the major league, God this is the MAJOR league!.....I think I'm going to throw up...

\- Ok, you need to calm down Odinson....This is not official so far, maybe they will change their mind, but you're brilliant so I doubt it....You were born for this Thor....Trust me, ok?

\- Alright....

The day passed slower than usually....Thor did not expected that when he woke up today. Being the one doing the presentation? The one thing in between Pym saying yes or no to join STARK Industries? More than once Thor needed to leave the building and breath.

When the working day finally finished, he went directly home to find it empty, all for himself, so he took off the clothes, shower and he stood there, with just a towel over him, looking at the reflection on the mirror in the bathroom

\- I'm so gonna get fired if I don't get that deal....

\- You wouldn't be loosing much though.... - A male voice broke the silence and when the steam let him see who it was, Thor light up.

\- Brother! - He went to hug his brother Loki but the younger one stopped him.

\- No, wet, dress up and then, maybe, you could hug me... - He said getting out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Thor listened to his brother, put on some trousers and a Grey t-shirt of Valkyrie's. When he got out of the bathroom, he found Loki on the living room, looking through the window, he took a look at his brother, who had this all hair on a bun, leather jacket and broke trousers vibe - What?

\- Is this your new thing? - Thor asked sitting down, while smiling - You really need to stop with the phases dude...

\- I don't know what you're talking about, Rapunzel - Loki said without looking at his brother.

\- First of all, Rapunzel? Really? That would make sense if I still had my hair long and secondly, you know exactly what I'm talking about.... Ever since you came from England you've been a hipster, a heavy metal guy, a soccer dad.... Honestly....You're not a teenager anymore Loki... When are you going back to be you?

Loki still didn't looked at him, but he was visibly more tense after that last sentence Thor said. He laughed - I don't even know who I am, Thor...

\- What are you talking about? You're my brother, dumbass, the annoying, biting, wild party dude who literally almost burns down our house in senior year...

\- I'm not, and you know that....Father made it clear - Loki said turning to look at his brother who, this time, was the one who wasn't looking at him.

\- Loki, no matter who your parents are....You're my brother... - Thor said with a compassionate smile on his face, he knew he could never understood all that Loki was going through, what it must have felt like to go to England to find his "real family" but Thor loved him, he saw him become the man he was, through all the good and the bad stuff, he was there and Loki was there for him, no DNA would tell him otherwise

\- Yeah....by the way I didn't almost burn down the house... It was YOUR friend Storm ok? - Loki said trying to change the subject. Thor respected that, after all, not once he talked about England.

\- My friend? Dude, he literally hated me what the hell!

\- Why would Johnny Storm hate you, now?

\- Because I'm way prettier than he was obviously

\- Yeah, let's not forget how humble you are... Is this whole house for you and your ego or does Val live here too? - Loki said laughing

\- Shut up - Thor said following the laugh. - What are you doing here anyway? I supposed you'd be half dead after yesterday's party.

\- Do you really think that's all it takes to take Loki Laufeyson out? - Thor started to get used to hear Loki consider himself a Laufeyson, instead of an Odinson, he understood, but it still hurt him. - No, man, I'm here to pick you up, Val called me and told me I needed to make sure you were at Valkyrie's tonight and if not, and I quote, "I'll cut your hair to the point of looking like Thor" and God knows I would rather die.

\- Wow, thank you brother..... Ok, give me a second to grab my jacket and we can go.


	4. Chapter 4

New York  
9 PM  
Valkyrie's Club's rooftop

The party was just starting, there was just some people on the place so far, but Val was already anxious, this wasn't her first party or opening at all, but every night was a new adventure as she used to say.  
She loved the ambient on bars, she had basically grew up with it, her father was also a bar manager while her mother was on the front, she was a soldier, that's how she met her best waiter, Steve, when he went to the army, his instructor was Val's mother, that, of course, was before she died, 5 years ago. After that, both Steve and her dad needed a break, so Steve came back to New York and her father retired from bartendering. For both man the break had being amazing, her father was adopting animals in danger of dying and Steve had even met the love of his life and were even going to marry.

\- Hey boss - Said the king of Rome, Steve Rogers with that U.S.A t-shirt he always loved to wear. - What are you thinking about?

\- Nothing, just that I'm lucky to have all of this. - Said Val, smiling and looking around how the people was having an amazing time.

\- Aw, that's adorable... She's going soft... 

\- Shut up - She laughed

\- Hey, there's nothing wrong with that! I'm glad to see you smiling and having a good time

\- Yeah, well, it's not just this... I don't know....Everything is grate you know? I'm....I'm happy, for real.

\- I'm glad to hear that, boss....But.…Is it me or that's the cause of more than something, someone?

\- Steve, please, I'm not you ok, I'm not crazy in love with anyone...

\- So....what I'm hearing is that there's someone? - Steve said getting closer.

\- What are you? Gossip Girl now?

\- What? - Steve was an amazing waiter and friend but he literally couldn't be any less clueless on pop culture. Val laughed it off

\- Nothing Rogers,nothing.

\- Well, if you don't want to share I understand, although I could get it out from Thor at any moment... - He teased jokingly

\- What?! No! No, no, no, no, Steve don't you dare! - She started saying, over and over again.

\- Wow, calm down girl, I was joking.....wait.…Have you told Thor? - Steve asked but she didn't answered anything - OH MY GOD YOU HAVEN'T! Wow, it must be a really special dude if you haven't even told Thor about him.

\- Her - Val said, without looking at Steve.

\- Huh?

\- It's a her, not a him..... Is a girl....

\- What?! You're dating girls now?!

\- Shhh! Can you keep it down? I'm not..."dating" girls.... I'm seeing this one girl, who's amazing.....and beautiful, and sexy, and funny, and.......just perfect.... - Val started daydreaming.

\- Ok, who are you and what you did with Valkyrie? - Steve joked

\- Very funny.

\- What do you want from me? I never hear you talk like this about anyone, much less a girl.....

\- Oh my God! I know right? I don't know what the hell is wrong with me.... But every time I look at Natasha I just....I can't... - Steve started laughing, he had never seen Val acting like that with anyone, she was the one people got like that for, no the other way around. He kept laughing until, out of the blue he stops - what?

\- Eh.... I'm not trying to be noisy but....

\- You are

\- Yeah, but.... Natasha as.....the Natasha of Thor? - Steve said shockingly

\- Hey! Is nothing of Thor ok? They broke up like three months ago, alright?

\- OH MY GOD IT IS HER!

\- Hey! Don't you dare judge me when you're about to marry his freaking mess of a brother? I'm not the only one keeping a secret here.....

\- My boyfriend didn't date Thor for three years Val....He's your best friend...

\- Don't you think I know that? I've been dying to tell him for the last months!

\- Months? Girl you're better at keeping secrets than Odin what the hell - He tried to make her laugh but it didn't worked, she was obviously worried and as she had said, she had been for months - Hey, come on, I'm sure he'll understand, it's been months.... Come on, let me invite you for a drink.

\- You do realize this is my club right? I'm inviting myself....

\- Me.....you.….who really cares, right? - Val rolled her eyes and followed Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

New York  
Valkyrie's Club  
10 PM

Night had fell on the city of New York, Thor and Loki had been walking for two blocks because traffic had been cut that morning because someone was filming something on the street way to Val's club. They had been talking nonstop for the past hour since they got out of Thor and Val's house. It was unusual for Loki to talk that much, he's never been the talkative type, not even with Thor, but Thor liked this new Loki, and hoped to God that it would stay, he seemed happy, ok....Something he hasn't been for a really long time in Thor's eyes. 

Once they arrived at the door of Valkyrie's Loki stopped in front of the door, looking at it, up and down. 

\- What's wrong? - Thor said closer to the door and looking back at Loki - You got serious all of a sudden. 

\- We need to talk.... - Said Loki looking at his brother

\- About what? - Said the blonde man walking towards him

\- Well... 

\- THOR!!! YOU BASTARD!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??? - A tall, brunette jumped on Loki's brother's arms, she was hugging her. 

\- Sif?? I think the question is what are YOU doing here? I thought you were on Norway visiting your family? 

\- I was - Said Sif, after hugging her friend, Sif and Thor had been collage roommates for four years because of a mistake in administration, as they say best mistake of their lives. - But I came back today and the guys invited me to come to this new club who's "supper hot" 

\- Wait,....the guys....? 

\- THOR!!! - A big, redhead bearded men, Volstagg, more known as Vol, came running to hug Thor and he was followed by a blonde smaller man, Fandral, known as FD and another Asian one, Hogun also known as H, they were Thor and Sif's friends from collage. They all hugged and started talking and keeping up with each other's lives until H proposed to get in the club and invite everyone, all the boys followed him but Thor who before following them looked at Loki. 

\- You sure you're ok? I can stay and talk about what you wanted to talk about? 

\- Don't worry, go and have fun with your friends - Loki said smiling staying there. 

\- Aren't you going inside? - Thor said walking towards the door 

\- Nah, it's too early, no one I might enjoy talking to is there yet,... - Loki said laughing and looking away - Go and have fun, you're annoying! - Thor looked at him one last time and closed the club's door behind him just to find Val saying hi to all of the guys and then seeing him.

She looked beautiful, more than usually, Thor surprised himself by thinking that but didn't pay attention to it, he walk to Val and their friends and ready to have an amazing night. 

More into the night, around 2 am, Thor saw that both Sharon and Maria actually decided to come to the club, but they weren't alone - I can't believe they brought her.... 

\- Who? - Val asked getting other shot ready for Sif, she looked up and saw Natasha with Sharon and Maria talking, which made her let slip the glass she was holding. 

\- Exactly - Said Thor at the glass - They know we used to date.... 

\- Two years ago, Thor... - Said Val cleaning up trying to not look at where Natasha 

\- Still, it's the bro code.... 

\- They're not your bros, Odinson - Laughed Val at his statement 

\- Bro-Sis code then, whatever, there's a code and they broke it by bringing an ex to a party where the subject is.... That along with dating a brother has to be the number one rule on the code... - Val just stared at him - Facts, Val, facts. 

\- Yeah, ok....Why do you even care though? It's been two years, T, she's single, you're single.... Both of you dated other people... Nat is their friend...Don't be that dude... 

\- Hey! I'm not....It's just....I haven't seen her since....New Year's Eve you know.... 

\- Would it be that bad? To try and be friends with her? It's been a lot of time, Thor... She might....even date some.....of your friends... 

\- WHAT? WHY? WHAT DID YOU HEAR?! - He screamed 

\- Nothing! Oh my God, it's just an example.... 

\- Oh.....thank God....Can you imagine it though? A friend....dating my ex....That'd be a stab in the back, wouldn't it.... - He said laughing - Only a friend sleeping with my brother would be worst - He kept laughing. 

\- So he told you? - A voice behind him said, low but loud enough for him to understand 

\- Steve? Who told me what? - Said Thor turning around 

\- Loki.....About us..... Didn't he......oh my God... 

\- What... - Said Thor shocked 

\- Thor....- Val started but then Loki walked in, with a smile on that soon fade as to see the way Thor and Steve were looking at him. 

\- Is....is that true? - Thor asked. 

-.......


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Morning  
Thor and Val's apparent

Thor had arrived home around 3 am, he had been walking around New York to clear his mind from what had been happening that night.  
He sit on his bed, with the clothes of last night still on, looked at his right, before trying to clear his face and mind, for that mater, and saw 5 lost calls of Loki and one of Sharon, she was probably wondering why he had storm out that way after he was the one who invited her and Maria to the club.....But who wouldn't had reacted that way? Your best friend, your little brother.....dating the righteous, perfect Steve Rogers that Val talked so much about. Ugh, he hated that soldier with his whole being..... And now Loki was dating him?? It was bad enough for Val to be friends with him....He didn't want him in his life.....God,what if Loki married him? Thor won't be able to deal with having Steve Rogers on his family.

He screamed ugh, falling back in his bed, putting his hands on his face as if that could stopped the thought of Loki and Steve together.

KNOCK-KNOCK

The door made a sound and through it, Thor opening an eye, could see Val sneaking her head - Hello, princess, how are you?

\- Fine - Thor said going back to his position

\- You don't look fine - She said opening the door and sitting on the bed next to him - You look like when you discovered Dan was Gossip Girl - She laughed

\- It's not funny, I had all my hopes on that bastard!...... And also on Loki...

\- Oh, come on.... It's your brother, he always do the unexpected....

\- You're right....He always does that....Like when he bite me when we were children.... But this?? This is crazy....

\- Dude, calm down, he's dating Steve not Hitler - Val said trying to confort him, he only looked at her and sit down - He ain't Hitler Thor.....

\- I know, I know....I just....I don't trust him... Loki,...he went through a lot this past year...

\- What makes you think Steve isn't good for him? Steve is the first one to understand what he's feeling....He's a bisexual soldier with parents from Missouri....He literally had to pretend to be a completely different person his whole life... He grew up telling himself that he was broken.....sounds familiar? - Val said putting her hand on Thor's back - Look, I know you aren't found of Steve, but I promise you....He's a good men and he cares about Loki, a lot...

\- I guess......wait.…How do you know.....

\- I....

\- Did you know? - Thor said standing up - Did you know about Loki and Steve? - Val didn't said anything - For how long?

\- A month....

\- A MONTH? How.... HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN HAPPENING?! - Thor screamed

\- I don't know.... Around the time since he came back from England I think?

\- What?!

\- Yeah, Steve was there meeting up with Peggy, his collage sweetheart you know? One night she introduce him to Loki, who she met I think....because Maria is their common friend? And well, they kept the contact and well, yesterday happened...

\- I can't believe it......

\- Thor....

\- No, please...just don't.... - Said Thor leaving and getting on the shower, she wanted to talk, to make things better, but she knew Thor, he needed space and besides she had to get ready herself for meeting Nat, so she left for her room and let Thor get ready for his work and leave, they'll talk tonight for sure and everything will be perfect again.


	7. Chapter 7

Queens  
11:00 am  
Natasha's place

\- And he just left to the bathroom? - Natasha asked, taking a bite from the breakfast she had made before Val arrived at her house. It surprised her that Val had come by so early, she usually hang out with her at afternoon, but this time she even woke her up, she hated it for waking up early but loved it because it was Val.

Natasha and Val had always got along fine, even when Natasha was dating Thor, her and Val always talked if they fought. She wasn't completely thrilled about dating her ex's best friend, but Val was so amazing she give it a try and so they started hanging out more and more.   
She still loved Thor...There's no denying that, but it had become a friend kind of love throughout the years more than a relationship kind of love. 

Val was checking her phone every second, Natasha could see she was worried, she understood that, but at the same time, she didn't felt as close to Thor as she once had felt - Yeah... - said Val, leaving her phone on the table next to her and moving closer to Natasha.

\- Boy, am I glad that I'm nit dating him anymore - Said Natasha taking another bite

\- He's not that bad... - Said Val looking at her girlfriend

\- Oh, no, of course... I mean, I like him and all, but he always was like this... Instead of talking things out and being a freaking adult he closed up and left, no wonder Loki left....

\- Uhm, if Loki left wasn't because of Thor....at all...

\- I didn't meant...

\- It was because of Odin, ok? That men is the literally definition of bad parenting? Always siding Thor on everything, even when he wasn't right, hardly talking to him when he came out, blaming Friga's death on his coming out and excusing his "sinning" as he's not a "real blood Odinson" ok? Thor is the only thing Loki had left, he left for England because he needed space and time to think about who he was and all that crap.

\- Wow, ok, ok, I'm sorry to had bring that up - Natasha laughed trying to get closer to Val but she got further away from her - Wait....are you honestly angry?

\- No....yes! I mean....You're always shitting on Thor Nat...

\- Well, no shit, he's my ex, what to you want me to do? Praise him?

\- I understand that, but....Maybe you could try to not hate him?

\- I don't hate him.... But I can't pretend like those two years of my life didn't happened....Every time I look at him all the pain and everything comes back... I'm sorry if you don't like this, but I can't be his friends.... It's not the time yet...

\- Well, he's my friend....my best friend....If you can't fix this maybe it's not the time for us yet either... - Val said standing up.

\- Are you seriously asking me to choose between you and my wellbeing? - Said Natasha looking at the brunette in front of her, who has taking all of her things with her.

\- It's obvious that you already did Natasha... - Said Val walking out of the house and closing the door.

\- Uhm.....Is everything ok? - Said Steve getting out of the room on the end of the living room

\- Honestly? I have no idea...

Natasha said while sitting down again and finish her breakfast.... Did Val actually just broke with her over Thor and Loki? She couldn't believe it.

As for Val, she put her shoes back on the elevator, the jacket too once she got out of the building, she couldn't believe what just happened, did she really just broke up with her girlfriend? Over Thor? What the hell? She couldn't even think straight at the moment, so she left to her club to get some work done for tonight and don't think about it.

 

New York  
2 PM  
MJ's Café 

Thor had finally called Loki back and they both decided to meet up at a new cafeteria on the 5th Avenue. He was waiting for his brother while drinking an ice coffee, which felt amazing on the middle of summer in New York.   
All that went around his head was Loki and Steve, Steve and Loki....kissing, dating....marrying. Ugh he hated it. 

\- Hey - Said a voice and when Thor looked up he saw the blue eyes of his little brother, the same blue eyes that used to look at him, asking for help when he felt off his first bike when he was six. He missed that little dude, and he wanted to fix this issue for him and for both of the two men sitting outside that new café without knowing what to say. Both of them try to start and stopped then laughed. - Look, I'm sorry you had to find this that way.... I was planning to tell you.....some other way, I guess... 

\- Was that what you were trying to tell me yesterday? When Sif appeared? - Thor asked

\- Yeah....Well, that and that....We're moving together.... And yeah, I know it might be too soon or whatever.... But we love each other.... 

\- How do you know that? It's been only few months.... 

\- Not to be that kind of person, but you were saying you were in love with Natalia a week before meeting her... 

\- Exactly my point? Look at us now....We can't even stand see each other.... Do you really want that to happen to you and.....Steve?

\- Well, that won't happen to us ok? 

\- You can't know that... 

\- And you can? 

\- Been there, done that, brother 

\- We're not even biological brothers Thor, I don't know why you think I'm going to make the same mistakes as you did...

\- Wow there Layfeuson

\- What? Am I supposed to pretend that what dad said....Who I am really, didn't happen? Am I supposed to pretend that I'm not your brother in reality?? - Loki screamed, standing up looking at Thor. 

\- LOKI! - Thor screamed back, also standing up, forgetting about the ice coffee falling to the floor. 

\- NO! I'm tired of pretending everything's fine just so it's easier for YOU! What about me, huh? Where's your brotherly shit now? - Said Loki, now angry and making people who passed by stared. 

\- What about you? Why are you even screaming at me for? I'm your brother, I didn't know about your adoption. Just like you....

\- EXACTLY! YOU'RE MY BROTHER THOR - Loki said in the verge on tears - YOU'RE MY FREAKING BROTHER AND NOT ONCE YOU ASKED ME HOW WAS I!! NOT ONCE YOU ASKED HOW WAS ENGLAND OR HOW I FELT OR ANYTHING DAMMIT THOR!!

\- What the hell are you even talking about? I ask you how are you daily, either if we see each other or not, ever since we knew you were adopted and pansexual I've been asking you how you're feeling.

\- Please... - Loki started walking away

\- What?

\- You never cared, Thor.... You never do!! If you asked it was out of courtesy because that's the right thing to do! Do you actually think I didn't realized how you changed since all of that happen.... It's little things but I do realize how you don't talk to me as you used to, how you look at me differently.... I NOTICED! SHIT, I NEEDED MY BROTHER THOR, I NEEDED YOU!..... Mom would had understood..... She did...

\- Don't you dare bring mom into this...

\- Or what? She was the only one who actually understood..... You're no difference than Dad....well,no,in fact you are worst, he never pretended to like me when he didn't.... - Loki said, looking dead in the eye to Thor. 

\- Dad was right.... - Said Thor giving back the look that Loki have him. 

\- About what? 

\- You're not an Odinson at all - Said Thor, you could cut the tension with a knife. Thor stayed put, holding the anger and tears he had inside. He didn't hated Loki, he didn't know why he had even said that.....He was just angry, angry at Loki dating a dude that he hated, angry at Nat for being happy, angry at his father for being a dick,.........angry at his mother for dying. 

After a moment of silence Loki walked towards Thor, put his hand on the café table and looking directly at his brother's eyes breathed - I never been more glad than now to not be something you are... - He said dead serious and left, Thor looked down and saw a ring, tied to a necklace, the same one he had gave him when Loki had graduated high school, against everyone's opinion that he wouldn't.... The brotherhood ring, as Thor called it..... It was laying down, on that table....alone.….just like he was.


	8. Chapter 8

New York  
9 P..M.  
Thor and Val's apartment

*Click*

The front door opened showing a sad looking Val entering the apartment, giving just one look at Thor, who was laying on the couch, upside down.  
She took a deep breath, closed the door, looked back at Thor who now was looking at her, he also looked like he had had a bad day - Bad day? - She asked with a small smile.

\- You don't have idea.... - Said Thor sitting down on the sofa.

\- Alcohol? - She asked taking her jacket on the kitchen and leaving the keys and purse on the kitchen counter.

\- Yes, please! - Thor begged, dragging his feet towards a seat on the kitchen, looking at Val get some glasses for the drinks.

Wine, red wine was Val's best friend when she was heartbroken, Thor used to make fun of her, because she was such a tomb boy, has always been, he loved her the way she was but it was just funny, she being all opposite to feminine besides in drinks. He used to call her basic because of it, they'd just fight and laughed.... But not today.... Both Val and Thor were broken, of course it was for totally different things.

\- So what happened? - Thor asked, taking a sip of his glass while getting rid of his annoying tie.

She just looked at him, giving a strange look that Thor had never seen on her - Nothing.....Just job stuff.... What about you?

\- Pff, I'm officially an only child - Thor took a big sip now, trying to sound as much composed as he could, but obviously failing. He couldn't ever pretend he was ok with Val in front of him, it was like if she could see through him.

\- Loki?.......

\- hmm - Said Thor pouring more wine into his glass

\- Man....I'm sorry....Keep in mind he's going through a lot right now...

\- And I'm not? - He said low-key angry, looking at the wine move on his glass

\- You are?

\- I guess.....I don't know.... - Said Thor looking to the left, trying to hide a tear falling down his face.

\- Thor....What happened? - Val asked, holding her best friend's hand. - You can tell me....

\- I....I don't know V......I'm in my 30's, at this moment in my life I'm supposed to have shit figure out right? I should be on the position I want, marrying the person I'm in love with maybe, not still living with my high school best friend, no offense....

\- Not taken - Said Val drinking from her glass - I think you're been a but too dramatic, ok, so you don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, so what?

\- You don't get it...

\- What? What do I need to get, blondie....

\- You're a Heartbreaker, I'm the longest relationship you'll ever had...Every time someone wants something more than "have fun" you run away...…..no offense

\- You do know that for so many "no offense" you say, it doesn't mean it doesn't offend me right? - Thor just looked at her, his blue eyes still glittering for the tears - and if you bring back my questionable past.... Maybe it's time we talk about T'Challa?

\- Hey! Challa happened on high school and it's history, we shall not talk about him. - Thor said and Val blurt out a little laugh.

\- Ugh, why are we like this T? - Val asked sitting next to him. - We always end up the same way.... Alone, single and crying on each other's shoulder. I hate this.... - She said laying his head on the counter

\- I know.... - Thor said, putting a hand on her back

\- No! I'm serious Thor! - She said sitting up - I mean, look at you, you're attractive, you're funny and a good person, you have a good enough job and your family isn't that bad.... Why the hell are you single?!

\- Well, this isn't just me ok? Look at you, you're beautiful, independent, strong woman, with your own money and aspirations and shit... Anyone would be lucky to date you.... Why are YOU single, Val?

\- Because I'm a dumbass, probably - She laughed looking at her best friend

\- Well, that make two of us, cheers to that - Thor laughed, lifting the glass, Val followed him laughing.

The night slowly passed with Thor and Val laughing and drinking, watching random videos on YouTube of cute and funny animals, from time to time they'd watch a asmr or "whatever you call that shit" as Val said at one point.

At some time on the night everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

New York  
7:00 A.M.  
Thor and Valkyrie's apartment.

It was early, really freaking early for Thor. He was still struggling to adjust to the light coming through the small window on the left of the room. Once he adjusted his vision he could see he wasn't in his room, but it was really similar. Without hardly moving he looked around and saw clothes spread on the floor, his and a girl's. Kept looking and saw some pictures of a beautiful black army woman and then, looking at that picture of that woman, holding a small kid, is when he realized.....He was on Valkyrie's room. He couldn't hardly even think how he got there when he felt someone moving next to his naked body, he look to his right and looked at a naked brunette, turning to face him and once she did Thor screamed, falling out of the bed, realizing he was bare naked.

While looking at her he tried to remember what had happened last night; he remembered drinking....Wine,laughs.…crappy TV and then all went blank, nothing came up.... What had happened last night?!

\- WHAT THE HELL! - Val screamed looking at Thor, what made him jumped again - DUDE WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING HERE..... LIKE THAT!? - She kept screaming at him, looking at his naked body, once he realized he tried to cover up as much as he could with the pillow he found on the floor.

\- I....I don't.... - Thor struggle to speak, still savoring the alcohol in his mouth.......and Valkyrie?..... OH MY GOD THEY HAD.... Thor's expression said it all probably because Valkyrie was looking as shocked as Val felt.

\- We didn't.....……right? - Val said, giving a look at Thor and then at her naked body covered on the white blanket on her bed - SHIT! - She said covering up.

\- Well, we obviously drink a bit too much.... - Thor tried to make the best out of this situation joking a bit, but Val didn't seemed happy at all. - Ok, look, we had been drinking a lot, both of us had pretty shitty days.... It's was.....nothing,right? Don't stress - He said trying to calm his friend down, while putting his underwear on, but nothing seemed to make her feel any better. - It's not that bad, Val, for real, it's just a thing that happened, in between us....Nobody needs to know....

\- We had sex, Thor! - She said taking the blanket out of her head - We're best friends, man, best friends don't do this with each other

\- I have quite some movies that prove that opposite - Thor joked but Val didn't even look at him, she was looking down at the bed, she looked so beautiful, all undressed and with no make up, or her hair being brushed, all, hundred per cent natural Val..... She looked stunning - What's the big deal? It's not like we cheat on anybody Val, we're both single, it was a dumb mistake, it's ok....

\- Ugh, we're not single! - Val scream at him, without looking at him - YOU are single.......- She said looking at the wall now, it was obviously she couldn't look at Thor - I'm dating Natasha......

Thor just stayed there, half dressed, shocked and not knowing what to say, there he was, just woken up from a night he didn't even remember, to his beautiful girl, best friend, to the person who has always been there for him....Telling him she was dating the first girl he ever said 'I love You' to. He didn't even know what to say.... What to do, he was just.....there, staring at her, her glowing golden skin because of the sun breaking through the window - What? - He manage to get out, Val looked once at him and went back to hide herself on the blankets. Thor couldn't do much more than to just stare, so whenever he got control of his body again, he took the rest of his clothes and got out of the room.

On the living room Thor went from one side to another, trying to figure out what was the next step.... A fight? Leaving? Ignoring each other..... His mind was a dam mess, he didn't even knew what to do, so he just took his key, opened the door and with just one last look, he left the apartment, not even sure to know where he was heading.... He just needed to leave, he needed to get out of that apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

The apartment felt empty, Val was used to have the apartment for herself at morning, but this morning was different, she felt empty, the apartment felt empty.  
She had been walking around the apartment for an hour, without doing anything, just walking.....And now she was sitting on the couch.,touching the pillows, the wine stains that felt last night.

Still now she couldn't explain herself why, why did she slept with Thor.... She hardly remembered the night before but she knew it had happened and she hated herself for it.

GODAMMIT! SHE WAS DATING NATASHA! HOW THE HELL WAS SHE SO.... UGH.

She couldn't spend more time feeling horrible because a message hit her phone, it was Natasha, asking her to meet in 30 minutes..... She had to tell her, it was the right thing.

STARK Industries  
Cafeteria  
11:00 A.M.

\- Here you have - Said the smiley young girl, that gave Thor his third cup of coffee of this morning.

\- Thank you - Said Thor trying to smile back and taking the cup.

It was the third cup within an hour he was drinking, and honestly who could blame him right? Not longer than three hours ago he had discovered he had slept with his best friend, and just few minutes later that she was dating his ex, and not any ex, but the girl he first fell in love with. He felt betrayed, angry, sad.... He wanted to go back in time and never drink that first glass of wine, God he hated everything.

\- If you drink more coffee you might be able to go through this week without sleeping you know? - Said a man on his early 50's,well dressed and with a winning smile. Thor laughed

\- That sure would be better than to fall asleep and ruin my life more - Said Thor inviting the man to sit on the table, a talk won't hurt anyone and it sure will make him stop thinking.

\- A bad day?

\- More like a bad month - Thor said laughing, the man seemed to be interested so he specificated - My adoptive, pansexual brother hates me, I had sex with my best friend and roommate who is dating my ex girlfriend who I propose to two years ago.....

\- More like bad I'd call it horrible, oh my God.... - Thor laughed at what the man said - But don't worry kid, everything happens for a reason and I'm sure things will work at the end, and about your brother, you're brothers, adoptive but still brothers, I'm sure he's going through a lot right now but things get better, believe me.

\- How do you know?

\- Well, here, where you see me, not longer than 5 years ago I was a PTSD, with depression, anxiety and heart problems alcoholic.... And now I'm the owner of a big ass company, husband of an amazing Air Force soldier, sort of annoying, and dad of the next big brain of America......, I thought nothing will ever be good again in my life, and of course there are days that life's too hard or too much.....But believe me....things get better, they always do, man. - Said the man putting a hand over Thor's shoulder and taking a cookie from the table, with a big smiled - Stay strong - He said seconds before leaving the cafeteria.  
\- Hey - Said Sharon walking towards Thor from the center of the cafeteria with a question on her face gesture - What were you talking about with Stark?

\- Stark?

\- Tony Stark? The guy you were talking to?? What were you talking about? The Pym project?

\- Wait..... THAT WAS TONY STARK?! - Said Thor looking behind him, in case he catch him, but like smoked, he was gone. - Oh my God...


	11. Chapter 11

New York  
11:00 A.M.  
Wendy's Place

Valkyrie couldn't believe it, she was back at Wendy's, the coffee place where she had her first date on New York, the place where Thor and her met after collage and decided to move in together..... Where she kissed Natasha for the first time...  
She got inside, asked for a dark coffee and saw Natasha sitting down on the back of the place, reading a book, probably in Russian.... She smiled, Natasha was so weird, but good weird, she really liked her and she looked like some sort of goddess, under the lights of that place, with the long red hair falling on her shoulders, covering the leather jacket. She put her head up and saw Val, her bright, big smile shined through the place. God this girl was so beautiful.

Val went to where she was and while Natasha left the book on her left, Val left the coffee on her right, while sitting down. - HI - She said, she didn't even know what to say, did she kiss her? Did she hug her? Not do anything? She didn't seem to want to do anything, but then again this was Natasha Romanoff, not a fan of PDA at all.

\- Hey, thanks for coming - Natasha said smiling and looking at Valkyrie from the bottom to the top.

\- What? - Val asked, noticing she was staring.

\- Nothing.... It's just......You look beautiful - Nat said, acting shy.

Val blushed and smiled - You too.

Both of them smiled and an awkward silence followed, none of them knew what to say or how to say anything, the last time they talked had been a fight and it was over Thor.... How do you bring that to a conversation?

After some time they both try to start talking but stopped and let the other one start, they laughed. - Please, you first - Said Val, taking a sip of her coffee. Natasha breathed in and started talking.

\- I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I know you and Thor are best friend, it was never my place to ask you to choose between me and him.

\- Natasha, I... - Tried to said Val

\- No, please, let me finish - Natasha said stopping her - Look, I have friends, male friends, and I wouldn't hesitate to fight anyone who try to hurt them, trust me but with you and Thor is different, it's not like my friendships.... It's....somehow something else... I don't know.... And I guess that worried me you know? My last relationship was with Thor and he was...Way ahead of me, don't get me wrong, I do want a family and all of that, but I guess we were just too young or something, or maybe we were not just made for each other, I don't know..... What I know is that I really, really like you Val - Natalie said holding Val's hand - And if I have to get along with Thor for you, I'm ready to do so. - Natasha said and Val could only look at her and then at her hand holding Natasha's back and forth. She really accepted Thor, who broke her heart, for her.... She was 100% in with this relationship.

Every cell of Val's body asked her to run, run as far and as much as she could.... But she didn't, she stood there, breath in and out and looked at this beautiful redhead who was giving her, her whole heart. - Natasha... - Val started, those big eyes of Natasha looked directly at her eyes, still holding his hand and smiling - Thank you, I'm sure this would be way better for all of us. - Said Val smiling back and holding her hand back. She just couldn't tell her what had happened with Thor, not now...

 

The days passed by slowly, Thor was all day out, either doing exercise or at work, getting ready for the Pym project which it was already official that Thor was the one who will present it.  
When Thor got home at night, Valkyrie left to work on her club, and when she came back, Thor left for work. On weekend they both saw each other at morning but left at afternoon to hang out with friends, Thor hang out with Sif and the boys and Val with Steve and Natasha. They hadn't exchanged anything more than goodbye or hello on a daily basis.

Thor for his side, besides work and Valkyrie kept on trying to call and contact Loki, he missed his little brother, adoptive or not, pansexual or not, he loved him and he wanted him back in his life, but Loki never picked up, never answered a text message. He kept trying without expecting anything anymore.

As for Valkyrie, she finally was happy on a serious relationship, she loved to spend time with Natasha and Steve, sometimes Loki would join them and they'd had an amazing time. From time to time Val would try to convince Loki that he should talk to Thor, but being the stubborn bastard that he was, on Steve's words, he would never do it. He was hurt, more than hurt even. He had no words to described how the "Dad was right, you're no Odinson" sentence had hurt him, more coming from his big brother. When Steve knew about it, he was literally ready to go and beat up Thor, Natasha and Sam had to stop him. It took lot of time to go back to, more or less, who he was before. He was ok now, and he knew that if he went back to talk to Thor, all this improvement will be thrown to waste.

As for STARK Industries it was doing amazing, Tony Stark was around the building almost every day to help Thor getting ready, more than once Thor had got a "You have a bright future ahead, Odinson" out of Tony. The presentation was nearer and nearer every day, the whole building was working for that, they knew they needed this deal with Pym, and Thor was going to get it for them.


	12. Chapter 12

STARK Industries  
5:00 P.M.  
The Reunion Room, 15th floor.

Today was the day....The presentation was in a few minutes and the future of STARK Industries was on Thor's hands, no pressure, as Tony had told him.

The Pym associates had arrived few minutes ago, they were on the room getting ready. Even Hank Pym, with Hope, his daughter, had come to this reunion.  
Thor was already sweating, he wasn't ready, he couldn't do it....

\- What the hell is taking you so much time, Odinson? - Sharon said from outside the bathroom, impatient.

\- I'm.... Give me a second, will you! - Said Thor, looking at the mirror in front of him, he was covered on sweat - Shit! - He tried to dry the shirt but only made it worst, he was about to loose his dam mind.

\- Shirt off - Said Maria, the second hand of Fury, entering the bathroom.

\- What? - Said Thor not understanding what was going on.

\- Take. Your. Shirt. Off. - She said and so did Thor, giving it to her, she tossed it to the floor, gave him some deodorant and cologne and a new black shirt - Put it on - She said and he followed, after that she tried to brush a bit his hair so he'd look better and once she was done looked at Thor, who was visibly worried - Ok, look, I don't know you much, but when Mr. Stark choose you to be the representative of this project was for a reason. It's a big thing and the whole company is on your hands, if you loose, we might lose it all.

\- Yeah, thanks, that makes me feel so much better - He said unbottoning his shirt because he was sweating again.

\- But - Maria started at him holding into his shoulders - You're good, amazing really in what you do, Tony Stark himself believes in you. With you, there's no way we're walking out without a deal Thor. And don't worry, even Tony himself was once looking like this and feeling like you.

\- He was?

\- Of course! What you think that got me this job? My cute face? No, boy, it was my cold blood, hard work and stopping Tony Stark to fly to Vegas before the reunion with the Air Force because he was freaking out years ago. My point is.....If Tony Stark almost quit out of fear for failing, but didn't...Also can you. You're smart and talented, you can do this! - Said Maria, giving Thor one last look and and a smile. She got out of the bathroom, Thor looked at the bathroom and at himself, he was looking amazing, he knew, now, that he could do it. Took his phone, put it on his pants and went to the reunion.

 

The reunion started and all of them were dead serious, even Tony and Maria who were staring at Thor without saying a word. Thor asked if they were ready and he started, everything was pretty professional, he started by talking about how amazing Pym Industries were and kept going on about it to pass to what STARK Industries was offering and had done for the world, and how both together could help both make this a better word.  
The only thing stopping the presentation was that the phone kept buzzing on his pants to a point where Hank Pym himself encourage him to just take it, so he did.

\- What?! - Thor whispered taking the unknown number's call.

\- What you mean what, answer the dam phone, you dumbass! - Said the voice behind the line. He felt like he knew that voice but he couldn't grasp who it was. 

\- Look, I'm in a reunion ok? I can't talk right now! - Thor said about to hang up

\- Loki and I are about to marry! - Said the voice

\- Steve?

\- No, it's Merlin.... Of course it's me! Are you on purpose this stupid or what?

\- What... What you mean marry? What.... - Thor didn't understood, from time to time he looked over at the people of Pym and at Tony, who weren't really happy. Maria kept telling him with signs to hung up.

\- Marry, you know, a chappell, a priest, people, a party and honeymoon?

\- Why are you telling me?

\- Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, but I do love your brother a lot, to the point of marrying him, if you do to, love him I mean, come to the place I'll text you now. If you're late, don't bother to come, but remember this is Loki, remember he was there no matter what. - Steve said and hung up. Thor kept on looking on the phone and even when the message was sent, they were marrying on the other point of the city, he just stood there until Hank asked if he was still with them.

Thor's mind right now was a thunderstorm, what the hell was he supposed to do?! Go to the wedding of his brother who think he doesn't care about him or stay here on the reunion that will decide the fate of him and the company. Choose him or his brother? What's the right choice.....


	13. Chapter 13

New York  
Afternoon  
STARK Industries  
Reunion Room

Thor had been staring, blankly at his phone for the past minute. Everyone on the room was waiting for him to come back to earth but his mind was running a thousand miles per minute at the moment.

His little brother, Loki, was going to marry Steve and he only found out because Steve decided to call him. He wanted to leave all of this for him, it was his brother, goddammit! But again, this was his dream job, STARK Industries future was on his hands, Tony Stark himself was counting on him.

\- Is everything ok, Thor? - Sharon asked and Thor lifted his head, looking around the room, he could see the lawyers of Pym Industries looking at him with a weird look on their faces, both Maria and Sharon had worry on their faces, Tony and Hank were questioning everything that was going on and all Thor could think about was that if he stayed here, if he finished this reunion, he would be late to the wedding, and he knew, if that happened, then he would really will have no brother anymore. He had to leave. So he started packing up his things.

\- I....I'm sorry, I have to leave... - Thor said, packing his bag, leaving papers and all in it, and putting on his jacket, as fast as he could.

\- What?! - Said Maria - He... He's kidding, don't mind him.... You know how weird Australians are - She laughed trying to stop him for packing.

\- She's right, we're weird, but I have to leave, for real. Mr. Pym, I'm really sorry to leave you like this... But if you want my honest opinion.... Join us, not because we're a STARK business, but because we're actually fixing the day by day problems, your tech is amazing....Everyone wants it, but let us help you, make it affordable and useful to daily use and for everyone, not just scientists. Think about it as brothers.... Big Brothers are awesome and don't need anything or anyone.... But from time to time, it's nice to have your little brother by your side..... Let us be your little, annoying, smartass brother. - Said Thor, giving away a smile and leaving, with a polite goodbye, leaving everyone struck with what he said last, looking at him leave.

Once he got out of the building he started running, like his life was on it, because maybe it was, maybe, getting there in time, was the last chance he had to make thing right with Loki, so he ran, and ran and ran as fast as he could, pushing people out of the way, sweating as he never did before, gasping for air.... He really thought he could make it...

15 minutes later, gasping for air, he got into the church where Loki and Steve were supposed to be marrying,.......It was empty, completely, cold and empty. He looked around, not even a soul could be found there. It was empty..... He was late... He had been late.... He had lost his brother....forever.

He took off his bag and jacket and toss them onto ground with anger, God he hated himself, he kept repeating to himself that he was a horrible brother, the worst.

\- Thor? - A voice he thought he will never hear again asked from behind him. He turn around and there it was, all in black, as he expected.....

\- Lo....Loki?


	14. Chapter 14

New York  
Williams Park  
Late afternoon

\- Are....are you ok? - Said Loki, looking up and down at his brother, who was sweating like a pig, with hair being a mess, in a t-shirt.... Looking a mess, basically. - I mean, not that you were wrong, you are an awful brother, but....Are you ok? - Loki asked walking towards Thor, who just stared at him, up and down and just hugged him, tight, so tight he almost couldn't breath - Bro.... Can't.....breath...

Thor step away and apologize. - I thought you already got married.... 

\- On a church? Dude it's 2018.…Not even Pope Francisco, as hype as he is, would marry two dudes in a church - Both of them laughed. - Wait.... How the hell did you know I was going to get married today? Now? 

-Eh.... Well, Steve told me.... He actually called while I was at work, and I came running.... 

\- You...came running for my wedding? Thor... - Loki tried to said but Thor cut him

\- No, listen man.... I.... I'm sorry, not just for what I told you, but for everything, I didn't meant anything I said, I swear to God.... It was just anger talking and I don't know what got into me, but Loki, you're my brother, regardless of DNA and mom would be proud of the man you became - Thor said putting his hand on Loki's shoulder - And so am I....I'm sorry for acting like a dick, this whole time.

\- So.... You're ok with me marrying Steve? - Asked Loki. 

\- Well, he still ain't my favorite person in the world....But he obviously loves you, and if he could put aside he hate towards me - Loki tried to said "he doesn't hate you but Thor didn't listen - I'm ready to do that so..... But if we he breaks your heart, I'm going to break every single one of his bones, just so you know.

\- Wow, ok, big protective brother - Loki laughed while Thor hugged him again, this time both of them enjoyed the hug, it was back again the same feeling from where they were kids, they were brothers again, and now, nothing will change that. - Wait.... You said Steve call you at work? - Thor affirmed - What were you doing at work at this.......Oh my God, tell me you didn't...

\- What?

\- Tell me you didn't left Pym for this.... - Thor gave a little smile - Thor, what the hell?!?! You've been looking for this, for weeks!! For freaking years for the position..... What the hell!

\- Hey, hey, calm down - Loki started rambling about how stupid he was acting, how he would get fired, how it wasn't worth it - It's your wedding dude, there's no way I'd let dad be here and not me.... I'm the nice one on this family, alright, you emo child? And Loki, black? Honestly, in your wedding? Could you be any more emo?

\- First of all, don't judge me on my wedding day, jerk and secondly, even if you stayed on that lifetime opportunity reunion, you'd still be better than father....

\- What do you mean? He isn't here?

\- Did you actually expected him to come? The men who openly said that I couldn't be his son because I was pansexual....

\- I'm.... I'm sorry Loki.... I never thought he'd be like that.... He never treated me like that when I was with Challa...

\- Yeah, well, you never openly told him, I spat that I was pansexual at Christmas one year....

\- You know what? Screw him!

\- What?

\- Screw that old man and anyone who doesn't want you to be happy and officially married with the person you love, you're amazing, valid in any way and if what you want is to marry a dude, even if that dude is Steve Rogers, I will support it and fight anyone I need to to make sure you'll have a happy life.... - Said Thor looking at his little brother, and giving his arm, so he could guide him to the altar so he didn't went alone, because the bells start sounding.

\- You don't need to...

\- I want to...

Once they both reach the altar, Thor said hi to Steve and politely also said hi to Natasha , who was on Steve's side, and after leaving Loki next to the altar to say his vows and all of that, he sit down on the only place left, next to Val.

When the ceremony started, within whispers, Thor tried to talk to Val.

\- Look, I'm sorry, for everything, I guess I just didn't like the idea of you and Natasha together, but.... If she makes you happy.... I'll be ok with that, you are what matters here, and if you're happy..... I'm happy. - Said Thor, without looking at her, after a silence, long as eternity she thanked him.

\- I'm glad you think that.……because I'm moving in with her.... - Val said, without moving, unlike Thor, who completely turned to her, she was obviously completely serious. He didn't know what to say or how to act, so he just turn back to the two man getting married in the yard next to the church, on late afternoon. He got his brother back, to loose his best friend.


	15. Chapter 15

New York  
The Royal Palace  
Wedding Reception  
8:00 P.M.

 

The wedding ceremony had been beautiful, Loki said his vows, and so did Steve, almost everyone cried at them. Both of them were so in love and everyone could see that.

Thor for his side had been sitting next to Steve's best friends on a table left for the single ones in the restaurant they had picked up. Next to him were Kate Bishop and Clint Barton, roommates and coworkers of Steve, Bucky Barnes, his best friend, and Wanda, a new kid on the apartment building that somehow got close to Steve? He didn't even knew.

From time to time he'd look over to see Valkyrie and it only made him feel like shit, she was there having fun and laughing with Natasha, and some others, that Thor guessed were friends of Loki and Steve. He couldn't believe that his best friend, wasn't just dating his ex, but also....was going to move in with her. That meant they were serious, serious to the point of moving in together..... Maybe they would even end up marrying each other......He didn't like that, at all.... But Val looked happy and Natasha was an amazing girl that he loved...They were good for each other.... But that didn't meant it wouldn't hurt. It hurt, like a bitch.

\- If you keep staring at her, she'll notice - Said Steve sitting down next to Thor, he didn't answer - Natasha just told me about Valkyrie and....Well, I get it.... If....If you ever want to talk....

\- You're really taking this whole "we're family" thing seriously, aren't you? - Said Thor taking his eyes off of Valkyrie to look at Steve, who now was wearing only his white shirt and a bit sweaty.

\- Well, we are Oddinson....And, in all honesty, I'd love if we could get along.... Your brother obviously loves you, and as annoying as you can get... I can learn to love you too.

\- You can learn to love me? Wow - Thor said laughing - Ok, bro

\- Nice to know we're already on the "bro phase" - Steve said and both of them laughed. Steve genuinely seem to want to have a relationship with him, for the sake of Loki, and Thor was happy to see his brother-in-law actually trying for him. - But I'm serious, I love Natasha and Valkyrie together, but I know how you must be feeling....The person you love, choosing to be with someone else,who you thought always be there, leaving....It's tough...

\- I.....I don't love her....I mean, I do.... But not....not like that... - Said Thor and Steve just looked at him, until Loki called him.

\- If you want to keep telling yourself you don't love her, okey, but Loki told me all the things you did for Val and let me tell you, as much as you love a friend....You don't do half of the things you did for her, unless you're in love, my friend - Steve said patting him on the shoulder and leaving him there thinking.

 

Thor's (now) apartment  
11:00 P.M.

The reception had finish an hour ago, Thor had arrived at his apartment not long ago and got struck by the fact that Val had already moved out, the only thing left of her was a note with "There are chocolate cookies on the fridge :)". No goodbye, no anything..... This is how things were going to end...They'd probably see each other on celebrations or Christmas or Thanksgiving until one of the them can't go one year, and then another year, and next time they see each other would be on a funeral.....This was the worst part of growing up, growing apart from the people you always thought they'd be always by your side.

The house seemed so empty, without all the art and shit Val had bought on those street markets she loved so much.  
He laughed remembering all the times he was dragged by her to those things. He hated it, but she loved it so he went, every each time, just for her..... Like that, he remembered the sleepless nights just to help her study because she had exams, the extra mile she always run for her to stay in shape, the amazing presents he always had for her birthday, the not leaving her alone at any moment when her mother died until she asked him to.... And just like that he realized that Steve was right, it had been so long he never realized, but he was in love, and he had been for the past few years, in love with his best friend.

Ring, ring, ring

The phone of Thor started buzzing on his pants, he pick it up and saw it was the STARK number, he thought they were probably calling to tell him he was fired, hear that was the last thing he needed right now, but he pick it up, with hopes of just let everything go, get over it all at once, and maybe tomorrow start from scratch.

\- Mr. Odinson? - Asked an unfamiliar voice, he was so going to get fired.

\- This is Nick....Nick Fury - Said the voice on the line, Thor froze - I wanted to call you personally to congratulate you for your presentation on the reunion with Mr. Pym and his company. It's all on you that we got that deal, Odinson - Said Fury, Thor couldn't speak, or hardly breath.... They had got the deal? After Thor leaving like that? After leaving them hanging? Without any explanation? Really? - M...Mr. Odinson? Are you there?

\- Yeah.... I mean, yes, sir, I'm here..... They said yes to the deal? But.... How.... I.....

\- I don't know, Odinson, all I know is that they said they loved your point of view and that they were more than happy to be part of this... But only of you were part of it too.

\- Does that mean that I...

\- Welcome to the executives floor, Mr. Odinson. You'll still be answering to Maria, but you have your own office and a high percentage of money include to your salary and a new car if you wish. - said Fury on the line.

\- I....what - Thor couldn't believe it, he didn't just got the job done, but he got an upgrade on his job.

\- Unless you're nit interested, I would completely understand if you don't-

\- No! I mean, yes, I want it.... It's just....It was unexpected... I really thought you were calling to fire me - Thor said with a small laugh.

\- Well, don't worry about it then, it won't happen, unless to sell something to the enemies - Said Fury laughing - Well, I look for to work with you Mr. Oddinson, see you on Monday. - He said and hang up. Thor stayed there, looking at his phone, at least something was going the right way.

 

 

The Weekend

New York  
Natasha and Valkyrie's apartment.

It was a rainy summer day on New York, one of those that belong on movies, the weather wasn't too hot, nor it was too cold. It was just perfect....Natasha had left for going shopping and Valkyrie was on her phone, laying down on the couch, looking at pictures of the wedding of Loki and Steve; there were pictures with Sam, Bucky, Clint, Kate,.... Everyone, even the shitty band they hire last minute. But Val had stopped in one picture, the picture of Loki and Thor saying goodbye to each other before he left with Steve to the airport.  
She missed her, she missed his bad toasts with horrible cheese and disgusting coffee by its side. She missed having breakfast with Thor on weekends, both of them on pajamas, sitting on the floor and watching stupid cartoons all morning while laughing at his friends "What the hell happened last night" posts. She missed that jerk.... But this was a start, a new one, and Thor wasn't part of it, how it was supposed to be.

\- Hey soldier - Said Natasha hugging her as much as she could from the sofa, even Val was pretty fast, Natasha still was able to see the picture she was looking at. - You ok? - Natasha asked.

\- I'm... Yeah, why? - Val asked this time, putting the phone away, they just look at each other and no one said a word, until Natasha let a breath scape her mouth and sit next to Valkyrie - What? - She asked looking at the redhead girl sitting next to her.

\- We need to talk - Natasha said - I....You know I love you right?......Well, did you ever heard the quote of "When you love someone let them free, if they come back it's because they love you too"? - Asked Natasha. 

\- Isn't that from The Wizards Of Waverley Place? - Val asked, Natasha just laughed.

\- Maybe.... My point is that I love you, and I want what's best for you, even if that isn't me...

\- Nat...

\- Valkyrie, I love you, with all of my heart, but if I can see what you really feel.... Everyone can....

\- But I love you...

\- Yeah, but not the way I want you to....Not the way you're suppose to..... And it's fine... It's no one's fault....You love who you love, baby, and it's fine, even if it's not me....

\- Natalia.... - Said Val, not knowing what to say, she loved her.... But was it true? Maybe she did love her, but not the way she was supposed to....

\- Just go get him - Said Natasha with a smile on her face - You've been in love with him for years... Go before it's too late...

The two girls just looked at each other, Natasha smiled at her, now, ex girlfriend and Valkyrie only hugged her, as tight as she could, and after thanking her, she jumped out of the couch and went out running throughout New York.

She got out of the apartment building, in the midway started raining, a summer rain, she couldn't believe it. Val kept on running, again and again, gasping for air, feeling her heart jumped out of her chest.

Thirty minutes later she was soaked wet, standing in front of her old apartment door, she could hear noises, Thor was probably cooking something or better, burning it, she was trying to figure out what to say, when her hand had already knocked on the door.

\- Yeah? - Said Thor, wearing an old shirt and some ugly shorts with no shoes. Looking down he saw Valkyrie, totally wet because of the rain outside, when he was about to talk, Valkyrie just jumped at him and kiss him, at first he was shocked and hardly moved, but a second later, he was kissing her back. - Not that it bothers me - Thor said once they separated to breath - But why?

\- I'm.... I'm stupid ok? I should known earlier.... If I had realized.... If I had told you.... I'm - Valkyrie started rambling over and over again - ....Are you understanding anything I'm saying? - she asked

\- As unlikely as it seems, I understand everything you're not saying - Thor said, still holding her in his arms, he smiled at the same she smiled, that smiled they loved to see so much, it felt good....Like home, they were going to kiss again, like they couldn't keep away from each other, but just then, the water jumped out on the ceiling, because of the cooking of Thor back on the apartment, the whole floor was covered on water, the neighbors started screaming, you could hear everyone, but Thor and Valkyrie only looked at each other, seeing themselves in the other's eyes, those eyes that they had been looking at for years, but not really seeing them.... They laughed at the silly situation and kissed again, this time under the water falling.


End file.
